¿Qué nos une?
by SoulEvans-Fan
Summary: Somos tan diferentes, algo nos une para seguir siendo equipo... ¿Pero que es? One-Shot


Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

**¿Que nos une? **

Una tarde tranquila en Death City, ninguna preocupación entraba en la mente de aquellos jóvenes que disfrutaban de una buena charla, bajo uno de los enormes árboles del parque. Todos hablaban, reían y disfrutaban del estar entre amigos.

Sus técnicos los habían dejado solos, y se habían ido a Shibusen para hablar con Stein, el cual los había citado solos. Entonces decidieron reunirse con amigos para disfrutar de una calmada charla entre arma, hasta que uno de los presentes hizo la gran pregunta.

-¿Nunca se han preguntado… porque hacemos equipo con personas que son tan deferentes a nosotros?- pregunto Jacqueline. Los demás quedaron en silencio, pensando.- ¿No es lo normal que los equipos sean formados por personas que tengan cosas en común?

-Tienes razón Jacky… nunca lo había pensado- comento la guadaña demoníaca Soul.

-¿Es extraño verdad?- pregunto con media sonrisa la lanza con forma de trueno, Harvar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es extraño. Pero, ¿hacemos un gran equipo verdad?- Agregó Tsubaki.

-Admitámoslo no es extraño, es extremadamente extraño… ¿como podemos hacer equipos tan fuertes con personas que son nuestro total opuesto? Quiero decir, ¡es prácticamente ilógico!- exclamo la mayor del dúo de pistolas.

-Raro…- agrego su hermana menor.

-Veamos: Liz es tranquila y miedosa, Patty es atolondrada e infantil, y su técnico es un loco, depresivo, obsesionado con la simetría. ¿Cómo pueden formar un equipo tan poderoso? ¿Cómo lo soportan?- interrogo la lámpara demoníaca.

Las hermanas pusieron una mano en sus mentones, mirando el cielo, meditaron unos minutos.

-Creo que debe ser por lo que el hizo por nosotras. Antes éramos unas ladronas callejeras, las cuales no respetaban a nadie y éramos temidas por todos. Cuando él llego a nuestras vidas nos cambio por completo, nos dio un hogar, nos llevo a la escuela y nos mostró afecto. Debe ser que le admiramos por hacer tanto por nosotras- Contesto Liz, Patty se había dedicado a cerrar los ojos y asentir, con el seño fruncido, a todo lo que su hermana mayor decía.

-Ya veo eso tiene sentido…- agrego Harvar.

-Y tu Harv, ¿porque haces equipo con ese extraño, enamoradizo que tienes por técnico?- Pregunto Soul de forma directa.

-Pues…-medito con la mirada gacha- supongo que es porque, a veces puede ser un tanto presumido por ser uno de los mas listos de la clase y también puede ser molesto por sus "confesiones" hacia Kim, pero es leal y mi mejor amigo.

-Simple pero cierto.- Comento Tsubaki, con un dedo en su mentón recordando a su técnico.

-Y tu Tsubaki, ¿porque sigues haciendo equipo con un loco cabeza hueca como Black Star?- cuestiono Liz.

-Esto… veras… Es una razón bastante parecida a la de Harv-kun. Sigo a su lado porque él es muy fuerte en batalla, es excesivamente egocéntrico, pero es de corazón noble, aunque su impaciencia lo traicione y termine diciendo y haciendo cosas locas como de costumbre- concluyo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Linda respuesta- aclaro Jacky con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y tu Jacky-chan, ¿porque haces equipo con Kim-chan?- pregunto, amablemente, la hoja demoníaca.

-Buena pregunta… supongo que ella será un tanto obsesionada con el dinero pero es muy amable y sincera conmigo lo cual hace que ahora seamos grandes amigas- garantizo con el pulgar levantado y guiñando un ojo lo cual logro que el resto riera.

-Ahora el ultimo… Soul, ¿porque eres compañero de Maka si ella se queja de todo lo que haces y se la pasa pegándote cuando haces alguna broma?- interrogo Liz con curiosidad.

-Como explicarlo…- la guadaña se recostó sobre el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas y luego de observar el cielo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro agrego- La música de su alma aleja la oscuridad a mi alrededor, me siento muy a gusto cuando estoy a su lado, y me siento feliz y orgulloso de ser su arma.

Todos callaron, y pensaron lo que habían dicho sobre sus técnicos y unieron sus ideas con el comentario de Soul.

Se sintieron un tanto estupidos por no haberlo notado antes…

-Quien lo diría… lo que nos une a nuestros técnicos es el orgullo de ser sus armas, ¿no?- Comento la guadaña haciendo que todos reaccionaran convencidos de que lo que el joven decía.

-Y deberíamos de estarlo, después de todo tenemos técnicos geniales- agrego la lanza demoníaca.

-Tienen razón-finalizo Tsubaki.

Luego todos se recostaron sobre el pasto, pensando en todo lo que habían vivido con sus técnicos, sus defectos, sus virtudes, la felicidad que sintieron cuando se conocieron…

-Es triste pero cuando lleguemos a ser Death Scythe tendremos que separarnos de ellos…- Comento la lámpara demoníaca.

-Disfrutemos lo que nos queda con ellos- añado la guadaña. Oído eso cerraron sus ojos y dejaron salir suspiro.

_-Disfrutemos lo que nos queda con las personas que admiramos y queremos, porque "ese día" debemos despedirnos de ellos con una sonrisa, para no manchar esos divertidos días con lágrimas…_

Pensaron todos antes de notar que estaba empezando a oscurecer y sus compañeros empezarían a preocuparse.

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Sin nada que acotar... Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot sobre la unión entre Técnicos y Armas.

Comenten x3


End file.
